The Last Sayonara
by Zen Hikari
Summary: I'm merely practicing saying goodbye to you.  for BVF 2 June: Different Serenade.   Sho-ai, RenIchi, MPREG.   cahpter 2 update RnR, minna-san?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Typo,OOC, Sho-ai, OC, mengandung unsur MPREG, don't like don't**

** read.**

* * *

><p>THE LAST SAYONARA<p>

Sesungguhnya ada banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan Ichigo pada orang dihadapannya ini. tentang hal yang terlampau sulit untuk ditanggungnya sendiri hingga mengharuskan dia untuk memanggil orang itu ke sini. Duduk berhadapan dan mencoba larut dalam suatu pembicaraan yang mungkin saja bisa sedikit mengangkat beban di hatinya.

Tapi setiap menit yang berlalu hanya diisi oleh sayup denting jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu, menambah kesan kaku dan menyakitkan. Lambat, Ichigo memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk menatap wajah orang didepannya yang kini memasang tampang malas. Kedua tangan orang itu terlipat di depan dada, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menggebrak meja yang menjadi penghalang begi mereka berdua.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan. _Sensei_?"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar kalimat dengan nada dingin itu. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu bersalah sekaligus sakit hati, seolah-olah hanya dirinyalah yang patut disalahkan atas semua ini.

_Hazel _Ichigo sekilas berkilat marah, namun segera berganti dengan sorot kesedihan yang amat kentara, "berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Ini juga bukan mauku…Renji."

Susah payah Ichigo berusaha mengucapkan nama itu agar tidak menunjukkan getar dalam suaranya, kini ia hanya bisa memohon agar pembicaraan ini cepat berakhir.

Renji tersenyum sinis dan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Ichigo, tinggal sedikit lagi, sebelum Ichigo menepis tangan Renji dengan kasar.

Kali ini sorot terluka itu ada di mata Renji.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni pembicaraan konyol ini, _Sensei_. Lagipula bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari sini? Jadi, setelah aku tidak ada, Sensei bebas bertindak semau Sensei dan…"

"CUKUP ABARAI!"

Sebuah tarikan keras di kerah seragam Renji ternyata cukup ampuh untuk membungkam semua kalimat yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Jika saja mereka tidak dalam suasana tegang macam begini, pasti Renji akan langsung 'menyerang' Ichigo mengingat posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Kau membenciku?" satu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Ichigo yang tetap mempertahankan cengkramannya pada seragam Renji.

Benci?

Renji tertawa dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membenci satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Justru yang paling ia benci saat ini adalah keadaan. Keadaan yang memaksa mereka agar berdiri di jalan masing-masing meski sebenarnya kedua tangan mereka terlanjur saling berpegangan.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Renji melepaskan cengkraman Ichigo yang seolah menahannya agar tetap tinggal, "kau tahu sendiri jawabannya."

Ichigo hanya bisa diam tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia katakana untuk membalas semua kata-kata Renji. Bahkan kalaupun Renji membencinya, ia akan terima. Karena mungkin dia memang pantas untuk dibenci.

Renji kemudian membungkuk hormat di hadapan Ichigo yang mematung.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, _Sensei_."

Setelah sosok Renji menghilang di balik pintu, yang ada hanya Ichigo yang menatap kosong ponggung Renji yang semakin menjauh.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya pada keheningan yang tersisa.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

Hisagi bertanya sambil terus menjejeri langkah Renji yang semakin cepat menghentak di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Renji menoleh sekilas pada teman sekelasnya itu tanpa ada tanda untuk menjawab. Apa lagi yang harus dijawab? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas. Dia dan _Sensei_-nya itu sudah _Selesai._

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" rupanya Hisagi masih belum menyerah juga.

Renji seketika berhenti hingga nyaris membuat Hisagi nyaris menabrak punggungungnya. "Hisagi…"

"Ya?"

"Tolong jangan bertanya apapun lagi. _Onegai._"

Dan sejak saat itu, Hisagi tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Hisagi juga mengerti kalau kali ini, Renji tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menentang semuanya.

Karena kekuasaan 'orang itu' mutlak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm merely practicing saying goodbye to you_

_(Bleach vol __15: Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow)_

Entah sudah berapa lama Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu coklat ini. beberapa kali tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu itu, namun seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ichigo ragu, harus memasang wajah yang bagaimana ketika berhadapan dengan 'orang itu.' Walaupun jauh sebelum datang kemari, ia telah belajar untuk memantapkan hatinya. Tapi tetap saja… ada sedikit ketakutan di batinnya.

Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Ichigo memantapkan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu itu, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara berat dan terkesan berwibawa menyuruhnya masuk.

Perlahan Ichigo mulai memasuki ruangan yang didoninasi dengan warna coklat muda hingga memberikan kesan alami yang kental. Tapi Ichigo datang kesini bukan untuk mengagumi interior ruang kerja seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Selamat siang, Kurosaki. Aku senang kau menepati janjimu."

Ichigo berjengit tidak suka. Jujur saja, dia muak sekarang. Muak berhadapan dengan orang yang terlalu berkuasa hingga seakan satu sentuhan jarinya saja dapat merubah apapun. Bahkan memisahkan dirinya dengan Renji. Ichigo memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian siang tadi.

Tiba-tiba suara Byakuya membuyarkan segala lamunan Ichigo, "sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana, Kurosaki?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, Byakuya-sama. Jadi langsung saja… aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan. Apa kau puas sekarang?"

"Belum."

Ichigo terperangah mendengar jawaban Byakuya. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan?

Byakuya berdiri hingga ia bisa berhadapan dan lebih leluasa memandang mata coklat Ichigo yang berkilat marah, "aku belum puas sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang dari hidup Renji."

"Apa itu artinya aku harus mati, heh?"

Tawa miris kemudian terdengar dari bibir pucat Ichigo.

"Aku tidak sekejam itu, Kurosaki."

Byakuya lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari laci mejanya. Sebuah cek.

"Ini lebih dari cukup untuk biaya hidup kalian sekeluarga di luar kota. Terserah kalian mau pindah kemana," Jeda sejenak sebelum Byakuya menambahkan kalimat menyakitkannya. "yang penting, jangan coba-coba menemui Renji lagi."

"Kenapa sampai sejauh ini, Byakuya?"

Ichigo menatap geram pada lembaran cek di atas meja. Dia merasa tidak berguna sekarang.

Byakuya kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang Hazel Ichigo tajam.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi kata-kataku, Kurosaki."

"…"

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

Satu senyum getir terukir di wajah Ichigo, "Baiklah, Byakuya-_sama_."

Pemuda itu segara keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menyentuh cek yang masih berada di atas meja kerja Byakuya.

Ichigo menutup pintu dengan pelan, kemudian ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan semuanya.

_Semuanya._

Setidaknya dia masih punya sesuatu. Satu _titipan_ berharga dari Renji yang akan dia jaga.

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang, <em>Onii-chan<em>." Sapa Yuzu hangat ketika Ichigo baru selesai melepas sepatunya.

Diacaknya rambut adik perempuanya itu dengan sayang, "_Tadaima._"

"Makan malamnya sudah aku siapkan, loh. Apa mau makan sekarang? Karin dan _Otou-san_ sudah duluan tadi. Mereka sudah kelaparan katanya."

Ichigo tersenyum simpul mendengar laporan panjang Yuzu. Kembali diusapnya rambut Yuzu. Kali ini dengan sedikit pelan, "tidak usah, tadi aku sudah makan di luar."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tenang saja."

Yuzu menghela napas berat. Ia tahu kakaknya ini berbohong, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa. Dia, Karin, dan ayahnya juga tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hidup kakaknya dan pemuda Abarai itu. Bahkan dia juga tahu apa yang dilakukan Byakuya pada kakak tertuanya itu. Jauh dalam hatinya, Yuzu menyesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sedikit meringankan beban Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Onii-chan_ istirahat saja. Sekarang 'kan kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

"Iya..dasar cerewet." Dengus Ichigo pura-pura kesal.

Yuzu terus memandangi kepergian Ichigo dengan nanar sampai sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Sekali lagi Yuzu menghela napas, kali ini lebih keras.

"Kenapa menghela napas begitu, hm?"

"_Tou-san_! Sejak kapan ada di situ?"

"Cukup lama unutk melihatmu terus-terusan menghela napas seperti nenek-nenek."

Yuzu tertawa mendengar komentar ayahnya yang konyol seperti biasa. Entahlah, dia jadi sedikit kagum dengan sosol ayah yang dalam keadaan yang sulit seperti ini, tapi masih bisa membuat anak-anaknya tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa, Tou-san yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakek." Ujar Yuzu jahil.

"Ck! Dia membuatku merasa tua. Hah… Misaki, aku rindu padamu!" ratap Isshin pada foto ukuran besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tou-san_!"

Renji membuka pintu _mansion _Kuchiki dengan kasar, tidak menghiraukan beberapa pelayan yan membungkuk hormat padanya.

Matanya mengitari seluruh sudut rumah itu untuk mencari sosok yang dipanggilnya '_Tou-san_.'

"Ada apa, Renji?" suara itu begitu tenang, namun menyinpan satu kekuatan intimidasi yang besar. Renji sudah paham dan kebal akan hal itu. Tumbuh di lingkungan keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, walaupun cuma sebagai anak angkat, membuatnya 'kenyang' ankan segala tetek bengek aturan di keluarga ini. terlebih lagi yang menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga sekarang adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, ayahnya.

"Apa yang _Tou-san_ lakukan pada Ichigo dan keluarganya?" cecar Renji tidak sabar.

"Aku memberinya kehidupan yang lebih baik, apa itu salah?"

"Kehidupan yang lebih baik?" cibir pemuda itu. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan tata krama sekarang. "Kau membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaannya di sekolah! Membuat ayahnya nyaris dipecat dari Rumah Sakit! Bahkan kau juga tega menbuat kedua adiknya tersiksa di sekolah mereka! Dan sekarang… kau mengusirnya dari kota ini!"

Kedua tangan Renji kini mengepal hebat. Sungguh, ia mati-matian menahan agar tidak melayangkan tinjunya ke muka Byakuya. Karena masih ada sedikit rasa hormat di hatinya

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Renji," Byakuya mendekati Renji yang menatapnya jengah. "Lupakan kalau kau hanyalah anak angkat. Karena yang terpenting adalah… bagaimana kau bisa membuat keluarga ini bangga. Bukan malah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan menjalin hubungan dengan gurumu sendiri yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dari rumah ini. Anggap aku tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki!" balas Renji dengan geram. Kalau tahu akhirnya kan begini, lebih baik ia menolak ketika diadopsi dulu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas begitu saja, Renji." Ujar Byakuya dengan nada santai kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Renji.

"SIALAN!" teriak Renji frustasi. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dirinya menjadi sangat lemah.

Dengan gemetar, bibirnya mulai mengucaokan satu nama, "Ichigo…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tujuh tahun kemudian**

"_Kaa-san_! Lihat ini!"

Seorang anak laki-laki tampak berlari riang menuju seorang dengan rambut _orange _-nya yang mencolok. Bocah itu menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan gambar khas anak kecil, "Lihat! aku dapat nilai bagus!"

"Hebat!" sosok itu kemudian mengacak rambut anaknya gemas. "sebagai hadiah, hari ini Kaa-san akan mengajakmu beli es krim. Mau tidak?"

"Mau!" jawabnya semangat. "Tap iapa aku boleh mengajak Ken? Sepertinya dia terlambat dijemput."

"Tentu. Nanti biar _Kaa-san_ yang menghubungi orangtuanya."

Bocah itu pun segera berlari kea rah gedung sekolahnya sambil mengucapkan '_Arigatou_' berkali-kali.

"Dasar! Selalu bersemangat." Sosok itu tersenyum melihat kepergian anaknya. Namun tiba-tiba bayangan 'orang itu ' kembali bermain di benaknya. "Tsubaki… kau semakin mirip dengannya."

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri_, Tsubaki, _Onii-chan_."

Tsubaki segera berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk makan siang.

"Ck! Anak itu,!"

"_Onii-chan_?"

"Ada apa, Yuzu?"

Sesaat Yuzu nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia seperti masih ragu. Ini membuat Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya heran, "kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. apa Onii-chan tidak mengajar hari ini? kenapa pulang cepat?" tanya Yuzu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku minta ijin untuk menemani Tsubaki. Sudah lama kami tidak jalan-jalan berdua."

Mau tidak mau Yuzu tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang selalu cerah ketika membicarakan Tsubaki, putra semata wayangnya.

Jika ada yang bertanya, kenapa Tsubaki memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan Kaa-san? Padahal jelas-jelas Ichigo itu laki-laki. Itu karena Ichigo adalah ibu sekaligus ayah dari Tsubaki.

Ichigo memiliki satu kemampuan untuk mengandung meskipun dia seorang laki-laki. Satu keistimewaan yang langka. Karena itu, Ichigo bersyukur memiliki Tsubaki dalam hidupnya. Sebagai pengganti Renji.

"_Onii-chan_?"

Ichigo tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Yuzu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Cepat atau lambat, _Onii-chan_ harus memberitahu 'dia'."

Ichigo tercenung. Ucapan Yuzu ada benarnya juga. Dia harus memberitahu Renji tentang Tsubaki, anak mereka.

**T****bc**

**AN : pertama kali ikut BVF dan langsung buat MPREG! Maaf bagi yang tidak suka dengan MPREG ^^ **** dan mohon bimbingannya, mengingat saya masih author amatir di ffn.**

**RnR, minna?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Sho-ai, OC, mengandung unsur MPREG, don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p>THE LAST SAYONARA<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaa-san<em>?"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku punya ayah?"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar pertanyaan putranya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian berpaling dari kegiatannya menulis lirik lagu hanya untuk mendapati mata Tsubaki yang memandangnya lekat. Mata yang identik dengannya.

"Tentu saja kau punya ayah. _Kaa-san_ 'kan sudah pernah menjelaskannya padamu."

"Tapi..." sejenak bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu nampak ragu-ragu. "Kenapa _Tou-san_ tidak ada di sini bersama kita?"

Ichigo mengusap rambut merah putranya lembut. Dia pun menginginkan itu, ingin Renji ada bersama mereka. "Dengar Tsubaki, suatu saat nanti... _Tou-san_ akan ada bersama kita disini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Ichigo semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu sosok pemuda dengan rambut merahnya yang menyala nampak berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa di jalanan kota Rokungai yang padat oleh para pejalan kaki. Sesekali ia mengerutu tidak jelas di tengah usahanya untuk menerobos orang-orang yang semakin menghimpit tubuhnya. Jika saja bukan karena perintah ayahnya, mana mau ia susah-susah datang ke kota ini untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan Kuchiki. Ia sudah terlanjur nyaman berada di Karakura. Dan sekarang tanpa ia duga, Hisagi, teman semasa sokolahnya dulu, mendadak menghubunginya. Mengajak bertemu, entah apa yang direncanakan pemuda itu sekarang. Lama tidak memberi kabar, sekarang malah 'sedikit' memaksa untuk menemui dirinya. Dasar aneh!

Akhirnya renji tiba di _cafe_ yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Pandangannya mengitari setiap sudut _cafe_ dan mendapati sosok Hisagi ada di salah satu meja.

"Hisagi." Sapa Renji sembari mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Hisagi.

Pemuda dengan tato 69 di wajahnya itu tersenyum ramah, "Yo! Lama tidak berjumpa, Renji."

"Langsung saja, Hisagi. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar Renji ketus.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari Hisagi, "Wah... ketus sekali kau. Begitu sikapmu pada teman lama, heh? Atau memang kau sedikit demi sedikit mulai mewarisi sikap Kuchiki?"

"Hisagi," desis Renji tidak suka. "Jangan sebut nama itu didepanku."

"Itu kenyataan 'kan? Sampai sekarang kau masih bertahan di keluarga itu."

Renji memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ocehan Hisagi yang semakin mendekati fakta. Ya, dia memang sudah tidak bisa lepas dari pengaruh Kuchiki, mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku punya berita menarik untukmu."

Renji mengerutkan keningnya, "apa?"

"Ini tentang.. Kurosaki-_sensei_."

_Bingo!_

Tepat seperti dugaan Hisagi, raut wajah Renji seketika mengeras saat mendengar nama itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar tentangnya? Bagaimana kabar _sensei_ berambut _orange_ itu sekarang? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan, namun semuanya terasa berat. Seolah ada beban yang menyumpal tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Benarkah?" satu seringai bermain di wajah Hisagi. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang... dia sudah punya anak?"

Anak?

Sekali lagi Renji merasa dihempas dari tempat yang tinggi. Tapi itu wajar 'kan kalau Ichigo memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga? Lalu apanya yang salah?

Renji menatap garang pada Hisagi yang masih setia menampilkan seringaiannya, "Itu juga bukan urusanku. Terserah dia mau punya anak atau tidak. Lagipula kenapa kau repot-repot mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

Hisagi mendesah pelan, rupanya keras kepala temannya ini belum hilang juga, "dengar Renji, aku perduli padamu dan aku ingin kau bahagia, paham?"

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tidak perlu mengurusi hidupku."

Hisagi tersenyum maklum sambil sesekali mengaduk kopinya pelan, "Kau tahu, diam-diam aku menyelidiki tentang Kurosaki-sensei setelah tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya dengan seorang anak laki-laki di mini market. Tapi Kurosaki-sensei sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau aku melihatnya. Dan yang membuatku semakin tertarik... anak itu seperti duplikat dirimu, Renji."

"Apa maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama beberapa waktu, Renji tidak bisa berpaling dari pemandangan di depannya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hisagi tadi, ia langsung ingin membuktikannya sendiri. karena itulah, ia ada di sini. Berdiri tidak jauh dari bangunan Sekolah Dasar Rokungai, namun cukup jelas untuk melihat sosok bocah laki-laki dengan rambut merah sedang memeluk erat satu sosok dengan rambut _orange_-nya yang tidak kalah mencolok. Meski dari jarak yang tidak begitu dekat, Renji bisa melihat kemiripan antara dirinya dan bocah itu. Tanpa sadar, dirinya melangkah mendekati kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan erat tersebut.

"Ichigo..." bisiknya ketika telah berada di dekat mereka. Tapi bisikan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang diam-diam dirindukannya selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Ren...ji?"

Renji berusaha memberikan senyumannya pada Ichigo meski saat ini perasaannya tidak karuan dan ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari bocah yang kini terlihat bingung akan interaksi dua orang di dekatnya. Hingga bibir mungil itupun bertanya, "_Kaa-san_, paman ini siapa?"

Ichigo terlalu kaget untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsubaki, hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Renji kini telah berada di hadapan Tsubaki, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu dan juga memegang kedua bahunya, "Kau pasti Tsubaki. Salam kenal, Aku Abarai Renji, Ayah.."

"Hentikan!" bentak Ichigo seraya menarik lengan Tsubaki keras. Ini terlalu mendadak. Ia sungguh belum siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak sekarang.

Tsubaki semakin semakin bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Kenapa _Kaa-san_-nya tampak aneh? Tapi yang jelas, ia tidak suka melihat wajah ibunya yang kelihatan seperti ingin menangis.

"Keberatan kalau kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku, _Sense_i?"

Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Tsubaki tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Melihat Ichigo tang tetap bungkam, Renji kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tsubaki yang sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Renji ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi anak itu yang menurutnya menggemaskan, "Tsubaki... kau mau aku traktir es krim? Anggap saja ini sebagai slam perkenalan kita, bagaimana?"

Mendengar kata es krim membuat mata coklat Tsubaki berbinar, tapi hanya sebentar. Wajahnya menunduk saat menyadari kalau tangan ibunya masih menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

Sedangkan Ichigo mendengus kesal. Dasar! Bisa-bisanya bocah kepala nanas ini memanfaatkan kelemahan anaknya!

Ichigo kembali bingung, haruskah ia ungkapkan semuanya sekarang? Satu sisi hatinya ingin membeberkan semuanya agar Tsubaki menetahui kalau ia juga punya ayah. Tapi sisi yang lainnya takut kalau Renji akan merebut Tsubaki darinya. Lama, Ichigo terdiam sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti ajakan Renji. Karena cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terungkap juga. Ini hanyalah masalah waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum Renji semakin lebar saat melihat Tsubaki yang dengan semangat menyendok es krimnya, sedangkan Ichigo terlihat kerepotan membersihkan noda coklat di sekitar mulut Tsubaki yang tidak bisa diam dari tadi. Saat ini mereka bertida tengah berada di taman setelah sebelumnya mampir di kedai es krim.

"Jadi," Renji yang berinisiatif terlebih dahulu untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Tsubaki mereka biarkan untuk bermain di dekat mereka. Anak itu tidak akan perduli apapaun jika sudah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. "Tsubaki itu benar anakku 'kan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. kalian terlalu mirip." Ujar Ichigo pelan.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku? Egois sekali kau ini!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Renji!"

Renji tidak tahan lagi, dibawanya tubuh Ichigo yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu rapuh dalam pelukannya, "_Gomen_... aku..."

Renji tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Tujuh tahun ternyata memang bukan waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan semuanya. Andai saja, dia tidak terjebak dalam permainan keluarga Kuchiki, andai dia tidak pernah menyandang nama Kuchiki, tentu semuanya akan berbeda. Cih! Ternyata semua Kuchiki itu memuakkan! Berlindung dibalik nama besar untuk menyembunyikan identitas sebagai organisasi Yakuza terbesar di Jepang dan parahnya lagi, dia yang harus mewarisi organisasi sialan itu.

Ichigo tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Renji yan masih terasa sama. _Hangat._

"_Daijoubu_, kami baik-baik saja." Balas Ichigo lirih.

"Aku janji, kita bertiga akan bersama. Aku janji, ichigo."

Ada perasaan senang yang Ichigo rasakan ketika Renji mengucapkan kalimat itu, tanpa disadarinya, ia juga menginginkan ini, "Ya."

Mereka terlalu larut dalam _eufori_a kebahagian hingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi semua gerak-gerik mereka sejak tadi. Senyum tipis mulai teukir di bibir orang itu ketika jemarinya mulai memainkan tombol-tombol di ponsel hitamnya.

"Byakuya-_sama _pasti menyukai ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini, Renji menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga barunya. Urusan bisnis juga telah ia serahkan pada asistennya yang dapat ia percaya. Ia dan Ichigo bahkan sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Tsubaki kalau Renji adalah ayah kandungnya. Awalnya, Tsubaki sempat kaget, namun anak itu pelahan mulai mengerti dan menerima kehadiran Renji sebagai ayah yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Begitu damai.

Tapi Ichigo merasa takut juga, bagaiman kalau Byakuya tahu tentang Tsubaki? Cepat-cepat dihapusnya segala pikiran itu. Bukankah Renji bilang akan mengurus semuanya? Ya, dia harus tetap percaya pada Renji.

Langkah Ichigo semakin ringan saat memikirkan bahwa ia dan Tsubaki akan hidup bahagia bersama Renji. Jarak tempuh antara rumah dan sekolah tempatnya mengajar musik yang lumayan jauh seolah tidak terasa.

Tapi tiba-tiba sbuah mobih mewah sukses menghentikan mata Hazel Ichigo sontak melebar melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kurosaki?"

"Byakuya."

Kenapa Renji dan Byakuya suka muncul tiba-tiba?

Ichigo berusaha bersikap tenang padahal jantungnya kini berdetak cepat, "Apa lagi maumu sekarang?"

Byakuya tidak berkata apapun, satu senyuman angkuh terukir di wajah bangsawannya. Membuat Ichigo semakin bingung. Dengan satu isyarat, Byakuya memerintahkan supirnya untuk kembali menjalankan mobil itu. Namun Ichigo sempat melihat bibir Byakuya mengucapkan sesuatu. Hanya gerakan tanpa suara.

_Sayonara._

Belum sempat Ichigo mengatasi rasa penasarannya akan sikap Byakuya, tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasakan rasa sakit dan panas yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seketika pandangannya memburam.

Dia tertembak.

_Kami-sama_, apa ini akhir hidupnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Tsubaki?

Pikiran itu yang terlintas di benak Ichigo sebelum tubuhnya ambruk di pelukan seseorang.

Kehangatan ini, ia mengenalinya.

"Renji..." susah payah Ichigo berusaha bicara ditengah rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah itu tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Sungguh, ia tidak menduga kalau perjalanannya mengantar Tsubaki ke sekolah harus terganggu dengan hal mengejutkan sepertiini. Melihat Ichigo yang meregang nyawa di pelukannya.

"Ichi.. tenanglah, sebentar lagi ambulans datang. Kau harus bertahan!"

"Tsubaki... mana Tsubaki?" Ichigo kini mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Renji yang basah oleh darahnya. Ia mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama.

"_Baka_! Tentu saja dia ada di sekolahnya sekarang. Kau lupa, ya? Tadi aku yang mengantarnya."

Kenapa ambulansnya lama sekali? Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa dia kehilangan Ichigo!

Tawa miris kini terdengar dari bibir Ichigo yang ternoda cairan merah, ia sejenak memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit ini terlalu berat untuknya, "_Yokatta_... aku tidak mau dia melihatku begini."

Renji akhirnya paham kalau waktu mereka tidak banyak.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh." Dengan tangan gemetar, Ichigo berusaha meraih sisi wajah Renji. "Dulu... kita tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jadi, sekarang biarkan aku..."

"Tidak!" ptong Renji cepat. _Kami-sama_, ia tidak bisa.

"Tolong jaga Tsubaki untukku."

"Kita akan menjaganya berdua, _Baka_!"

"_Sayonara."_

"Tidak... Ichigo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa-san.._. " lirih Tsubaki pada nisan dihadapannya. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

Renji memeluk bahu putranya erat. Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di sini. Semuanya telah kembali beberapa menit yang lalu. Segera setelah pemakaman Ichigo selesai.

Renji pun sesungguhnya masih ingin di sini, sekali ini saja ia ingin mengeluh. Meratapi dirinya yang harus berpisah dengan Ichigo untuk yang kedua kali. Tapi keberadaan Tsubaki seolah menyadarkannya bahwa dia sekarang seorang ayah. Anaknya membutuhkan penopang untuk hidupnya.

"Tsubaki, kita pulang sekarang."

Sesaat Tsubaki mendongak untuk memandang wajah ayahnya, sebelum kembali menatap ke arah nisan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baik, _Tou-san._"

_We reach out our hand  
>to brush away the clouds and pierce the sky,<br>but even if we seize the moon and Mars  
>we still can't reach the truth.<em>

_( Bleach volume10 )_

**Fin / owari**

**AN : akhirnya tamat juga dengan ending yang gaje! **

**Thanks buat : Cheeky 'n Hyuu-su, Monkey Loses Bananas, Syinichii, Meg chan**

**Thanks buat ripiunyaaaaa .Arigatou ^^**


End file.
